ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sunderclaw
Testimonials Very easily soloed by WAR99/DNC49, took about 2 minutes until it was dead. It missed most attacks. Popped at H-7/8 in East Ronfaure. Solo RDM75/BLU37 - Rather easy though first minutes were a bit tough cause I had not re-cast buffs after defeating Quagmire Pugil so most wore off already before and the rest soon after starting to fight this thing. Used some MP items to counter this and it was pretty simple, nothing special that I noted really. It does hit rather hard, I guess usually 0-60 with defense around 660~ or so. Dropped nothing just like its pugil friend. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 00:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Easy solo RDM75/NIN37. Slow Paralyze and bio. Straight fighting it like the pugil. Sunderclaw is much easier then the Pugil however.--demonwhisper 04:39, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Easy solo as BLU75/NIN37 using 65 Soothing Healer Adventuring Fellow (entirely unnecessary). Slowed/Paralyzed, then just nuked down as mp allowed. 235 EXP --Lunaretic 01:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Fairly Easy solo for SCH75/RDM37. SS, Blink, Aquaveil, Phalanx, Dark arts, Addendum: black, Alacrity and pop. Blizzard 4, alacrity, Thunder 4, alacrity, wait a few seconds for Blizzard 4 to be ready, and finish it with it. Stand your ground. Cant outrun it with desert boots or gaiters. Fairly decent gear, cream puff used and novio on nukes. 300xp solo. --Dracko 10:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Fair solo for Mnk75/dnc in East Ronfaure. Full -dmg setup, full chakra invigorate/penance/counter merits with 262 guard skill. Avg hit about 80, no ws used by me, saved tp for heal (guard skillup routine on sea puks) Generally ended fights at about 50% hp on my part. Crab gave 300 exp consistently in several fights before I could get the pugil to pop. Solo by a Skilled SMN75/WHM37 - Kited with Carby and used Ramuh for BPs. Chaotic Strike hit for 700+ and the stun seemed to last a good 5 seconds.Not the easiest mob I've soloed but it's doable if you know what you're doing. :When I soloed it as SMN75/WHM37, I found that a merited Heavenly Strike did FAR more damage then Chaotic Strike. Only took 3 to down him. Easy solo NIN75/DNC30 East RonfaureS without blind, with 288 evasion skill and +45 evasion, used TP only for cure. Boring solo for NIN75/DNC37. Sunderclaw's lack of Double Attack made him less than a challenge. Full DD setup, TP used on occasion to remove STR down and heal after AoE, otherwise all Weapon Skills. Enfeebles are used, but not necessary. Evasion merited. With lucky pops, I was able to reach Chain 3 from Sillyclaw and his friend Quagmire Pugil.--Aiyana-Bahamut 13:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd by 75SAM/37DNC, close fight, ended with 205/1316 HP but got 300 EXP, DNC was entirely unnessisary, might of used /NIN and ended the battle a little safer. Opened with a sekkinoki Gekko->Kasha then 2hr Yukikaze -> Gekko -> Kasha'd, meditated again and did a Gekko and another Gekko and won. Archmagi 05:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Easily soloed as 75PUP/NIN with EVA setup and Soulsoother. Raos 21:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Easy solo for 75THF/NIN with EVA gear, kept Ichi up best I could and saved Ni for emergencies. Used Soothing Healer NPC to be on the safe side but do not feel it to be needed. Rewarded 235 Limit Points on both times I killed. Soloed by a MNK75/NIN37 full DD set up including haidate, BB, Osode etc. Rarneth 15:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Easy Battle 75Sam/Dnc with 50NPC, Did not need to 2hour, health never went below 50%. NPC was not needed. Opened with Yuki->Kasha, paralyze worked pretty well. Keep drain samaba up and WS once paralyze wares off. Italiano 15:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC)Italiano Easily soloable PLD/DNC. Easier of the two VNMs in E. Ron. Dragonar 23:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I was unable to solo this NM as DRG/WHM in East Ronfaure (S). The fight wasn't too hard, but it wouldn't stop attacking my wyvern. I ended up using Spirit Surge when my wyvern was almost dead for the second time, but was unable to kill Sunderclaw before I died. I used a DD/enmity+ setup for most of the battle (switched shortly after my wyvern started getting attacked and never switched back). Scissor Guard was used 4 out of 6 times during the battle (Bubble Shower was used the other 2 times). Battle ended with Sunderclaw at ~15% health. ~ Karuberu 00:30, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Simple solo on DNC75/NIN37. Don't believe the crap about high acc on the article. Get a good evasion build, keep up shadows with Violent Flourish if needed and ride Fan Dance and you will be fine. In my opinion Aquarius was a harder solo. --chieka 08:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well everything is relative... And how does one actually define 'high accuracy'? ^^ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 11:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Failed solo as 75 THF/NIN with haste setup (I don't have an evasion build yet), used LV60 Soothing Healer NPC and everything was going fine until it started spamming Defense Boost move. I COULD NOT land my bolts at all, so keeping blind on it was difficult, even with a haste build it missed me frequently but it still could hit me enough to rip through both sets of shadows. Had to flee and get away from its aggro range at 24%. =/ Hit me hard for around 90 (weak hits) and 154 (strong hits) and for up to 240 criticals. --Xynthios 01:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Solo on 75DRG/WHM. Was curious to see if I could solo a Tier1 VNM so I tracked down and ended up popping the crab. Stoneskin and Blink wore RIGHT as it popped. Was a little worried at first that I wouldn't be able to keep up with his damage. Kept me really close to 50% even after a Healing Breath. Hit for anywhere between 91~147(being the highest recorded hit in my log). Never had a problem with Wyvern pulling hate throughout the fight despite many HBs. Although, I did avoid using High Jump to prevent any hate loss. --Xiani 08:13, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Solo on 80SAM/DNC keeping seigan third eye up, no problem, rarely dropped into yellow HP. Got 136xp which looks to be a lvl 81 mob Solo 85RDM/41NIN. Not even close multiple fights. kept stoneskin and shadows up. never lost 1 hp. Donwu 03:02, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Dispel When I fought this thing with a friend it was immune to Dispel. Chatlog said it "had no effect". Also uses a buffed version of Scissor Guard and Bubble Curtain--unlike the usual Defense Bonus and Shell, it gives Protect and Magic Def. Bonus. --Almost UnsaneEDIT When u recive the message has no effect it is because there is nothing to dispel. if the spell was resisted you would see resisted Dispel similar messages are displayed when u try to cast protect 3 on a pc or npc with protect 4. Bubble curtain by this NM cannot be dispeled maybe that is what u were trying to dispel? Matchu25 04:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Noticed this as well. It's like the Nightmare Crabs in Dynamis - Buburimu. It used Scissor Guard and I started to do around 9 dmg per regular hit as 75 DRG/WHM. Luckily it was nearly dead when it used that TP move. -- Orubicon 15:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Dispel isn't very necessary. I was kiting Sunder with Carby and accidentally landed a Meteorite for 50 damage right after it used Bubble Curtain, but the next Meteorite roughly 1 minute later hit for full strength at 608 damage. If we were to figure out the exact duration of its MDB, we can just wait the < 60s to expire instead of trying to Dispel it. --Headache 10:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC)